Daniel And Thomas
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Daniel Tiger after Hilda and her friends helped him and the neighborhood, he thought the fun was over. But when he Dad Tiger and friends got on a filed trip to the Island Of Sodor, he then realizes that the fun was only just getting started.
1. Intro

Intro

Ok so here we are the last of my crossover stories and honestly when I finished "When Angelina Met Thomas", I thought doing 4 more crossovers would be crazy.

But honestly doing one at a time was actually the right thing because if I would've work on them all at the same time, I would be pretty much tired and well worn out.

Oh and in case you were wondering, yes I did work on "When Daniel Met Thomas" and well I unfortunately had to delete it and no it's not because I hated it.

It was because I thought that wasn't the right one so while I was working on "When Angelina Met Thomas", I had an idea of Daniel Tiger meeting Thomas for the first time ever and I surprisingly never forgot about it at all.

So yeah it's crazy that we started this with a Thomas And Friends crossover and now we finish it with another Thomas And Friends crossover so let's see how Daniel met Thomas for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 1

How Daniel Came To Sodor

For Daniel Tiger, he always thought that life now had a purpose.

That's because ever since Hilda and her friends came to help him and the neighborhood, he knew they were they were like angels because at first no one in the neighborhood mattered, but ever since Hilda and her friends came, now everyone matters more than ever.

Sure their time in the neighborhood was short, but their impact will never be forgotten.

Everyone now knows that Hilda and her friends coming to the neighborhood was the right thing they did.

So yeah let's just say Daniel thought that was it but as it turns out that the fun wasn't ending it was only just getting started.

It all began when Daniel and his friends learned that they will be going on a field trip to the Island Of Sodor.

They knew this could be quite possibly the most amazing thing to happen since Hilda and her friends arrived.

Oh and Dad Tiger will be with them so even he knew this would a fun trip.


	3. Chapter 2

Meeting Some New Friends

Once they arrived to the Island Of Sodor, they couldn't believe that of all of the places they've been, none would compare to the awe and the beauty of Sodor.

When they were off the ship, they were then greeted by Sir Topham Hatt the head of the railway.

He then introduced himself in a nice way "Hello Daniel and friends, welcome to the Island Of Sodor. I'm Sir Topham Hatt and I run this railway. Here on Sodor, my engines here are always doing their jobs, being really useful, and getting done on time. Oh and as you can see, most of my engines came here to show you what they do, how they get done on time, and also a tour of the island. So with that said, choose the engine you'll be with."

When he was done, they then started to make their choice: O chose Percy, Katerina chose Emily, Prince Wednesday chose Edward, Chrissie chose Henry, and Miss Elaina chose Toby.

Of course Daniel was hard time choosing that is until a familiar whistle came from Thomas and so Daniel chose him but what he didn't know was that he would become the right choice for him.

Once they found the right engine, Sir Topham Hatt then said "So now that you found the right engine, good luck and have fun."

They then headed off and the fun was just about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3

Thomas Gets To Know Daniel

When Thomas was with Daniel, he wanted to know about him.

So he decided to take him to the Whispering Woods and knew the peace and quiet was needed.

"So Daniel do you mind if we talk?" Thomas then asked

"Sure." Daniel then said

"Daniel I was wondering, why have you been so good like the others?" Thomas then asked

"Well it was because I wished for help." Daniel then said

"Oh really but why?" Thomas then asked

"It was because I have autism." Daniel then said

"Oh I didn't know that. Also who came to the neighborhood?" Thomas then said and asked

"Well Hilda Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy John Michael Rocky and their red billed oxpeckers Johnny Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Ryan Kevin Stewart and Robin." Daniel then said

"Wow I never knew animals would be your angels." Thomas then said

"Actually not just animals spiritual therapy animal friends." Daniel then said

"Oh really? I never knew that." Thomas then said

"Well they actually mean a lot to me and my friends." Daniel then said

"Oh really could you tell more about Hilda and her friends?" Thomas then asked

"When they first arrived, I thought I was dreaming but really I wasn't and well we had trouble at first. But when they helped, we knew they were really special and now we've all been doing good ever since." Daniel then said

"So what did they teach you?" Thomas then said

"Well they taught us to always believe in yourself, never give up, learn and try something new, it's always good to go outside of the box, always use your imagination, and always be kind and brave everyday." Daniel then said

"Wow Daniel I wish I had friends that mattered that much and i'm sure they mean a lot to you and your friends." Thomas then said

"Well sure their time was short but we will never forget their impact on us and the neighborhood." Daniel then said

"Daniel when I heard all of what you were saying, it shows that Hilda and her friends really matter to you and that's good because it's always good to have role models." Thomas then said

"Yeah i'm sure glad they came because without them, we wouldn't be the same." Daniel then said

Once they were done, Thomas then took Daniel with him for his routine with Annie and Clarabel.


	5. Chapter 4

The Sodor Tour

Once they were set with Annie and Clarabel, they then went to go pick up passengers and drop them off at their destination.

Along the way, Daniel got to see a lot from forests to many lakes and rivers to of course the castle.

He knew that being with Thomas was the right choice.

Of course sure he had to get water to coal but Daniel wasn't bothered by it at all.

They knew this could be just an ordinary day.

That is until the call of action comes and changes everything.


	6. Chapter 5

Thomas And Daniel To The Rescue

It all began when they went to the Sodor Search And Rescue.

Once there, they were told to get Rocky because Gordon and James got into an accident.

When they were set, they then wasted no time and they rushed to go help Gordon and James.

Once they finally made it, they could see what happened.

Poor Gordon and James must've crashed into each other and they can't get back on the rails.

So they setted Rocky and he was lifting Gordon and James back onto the rails.

They were proud of themselves for helping out.


	7. Chapter 6

The Farewell

Once the time came, Daniel Dad Tiger and his friends were all set to leave to go back home.

But before they did, they did say goodbye to Percy, Emily, Edward, Henry, Toby and Thomas.

Daniel then said "Thomas thank you for being awesome."

Anytime Daniel i'm always here for you." Thomas then said

And when the ship started to sail, Thomas then gave Daniel a friendly wink and he knew he cared.

He that being with Thomas was really the right choice after all.


	8. In Conclusion

Thus

And so that concludes the current crossover phase for now and honestly i'm so glad I was able to work on these while I could.

Oh and for the next crossover phase, well it will involve 3 and I honestly don't know what will happen.

So now that this is done, I can finally go back to stories featuring my spiritual therapy animal friends, Disney, and more original stories.

Who knows what the future will hold next but whatever comes next, i'm sure it'll be just fine.


End file.
